The present invention relates to a grading or dozing device and more particularly to that type of device which is power operated by being attached to a tractor or other power driven means.
As is well known in the art, grading devices are used extensively not only for grading and dozing but for many other tasks wherein they are subjected to strenuous service and severe abuse. Because of the abusive use to which the device is subjected, it is customary to make them very rugged which increases the weight, makes transportation from one job to another difficult, and necessitates the incorporation of somewhat complicated means for adjusting the angle and tilt of the blade for the different operations the device is called upon to perform.
Exemplary of the many dozing and grader blade assemblies for tractors and other devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,800,882; 3,749,180; 3,542,136; 2,629,946; and 2,452,408.
To adapt small tractors to use for grading or dozing it is necessary that the dozer attachment be constructed in a manner such that the overall weight is relatively low. Furthermore, it is desirable to eliminate the use of as many complex hydraulic controls as possible to avoid needless and sometimes prohibitive expense and to utilize the hydraulic controls available on small farm tractors.